CELENGAN SI DRACO
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: Memecahkan celengan kesayangan Draco ternyata menimbulkan efek yang kurang menyenangkan. WARNING : HUMOR GARING, NO ROMANCE, OOC AKUT
**Celengan Si Draco**

 **Harry Potter dan seluk beluknya punyanya JK Rowling.**

 **Tapinya, fanfic ini punya saya, idenya asli dari saya, yang nulis juga saya sendiri (Reader : ga ada yang tanya). So, no plagiarism, no copy paste.**

 **Warning : cerita gak jelas, ga pake EYD, humor garing, cerita aneh, OOC gila, no romance**

* * *

Sebuah pagi yang cerah di Hogwarts. Ketenangan yang begitu damai, sebelum tiba-tiba …

GRUSUK…GUBRAK…BRUKKK…PRANGGGGG….PYARRRRR

"Ribut amat sih! Lagi nga…pa…in … AMPYUN…LU MECAHIN CELENGAN HADIAH DARI MOMMY GUE, 'RRY?" heboh seorang anak laki-laki jangkung berambut pirang, sebut saja Draco yang tengah mendelik sangar melihat celengan keramik hadiah pemberian ibundanya tercinta sudah terkapar berkeping-keping di lantai. Dan pelaku pemecahan itu adalah mantan rival yang sudah menjadi sahabat baiknya saat ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Harry Potter, sang pahlawan yang senantiasa dielu-elukan oleh orang-orang.

"Tinggal di reparo aja kan 'Co, kagak usah mencak-mencak gaje gitu kali … " ucap si kacamata kalem.

"Reparo pale lu peyang! Lu tau kan mommy gue itu punya kemampuan deteksi mantra. Dengan sekali liat tu, dia bakal bisa ngendeteksi jejak mantera yang pernah digunain di suatu benda. Dan kalo mommy ampe tau kalo pernah ada mantra reparo di celengan ini, bisa habis gue! Uang saku gue dipotong dan jatah cokelat kodok mingguan lu juga bakalan ikutan disunat, mau lu?" tanya Draco sarkastis sampe melotot ala tokoh antagonis sinetron.

"Ya kagak lah Co, tapi emangnya lu punya ide laen?" tanya Harry dengan wajah innocent yang sukses ngedidihin otak si Draco.

"Elu kan yang mecahin. Lu yang mikir donk. Kok jadi gue yang harus pusing?" pemuda pirang itu masih uring-uringan sambil melirik sadis ke arah Harry yang kini telah terduduk pasrah.

"Gue tanya 'Mione dulu kalo gitu. Lu tunggu sini. Tu remukan celengannya jangan lu apa-apain, woke Bro!" dan Harry pun ngacir keluar dari kamar Draco sambil membuka peta perompak yang ada di tangannya, mencari jejak sohib ceweknya, Hermione si manusia sejuta ide.

"Ruang rekreasi Gryffindor" gumam Harry pelan dan kemudian berlari kecil menuju ke sana.

Setelah beberapa saat berlari dari asrama Slytherin menuju asrama Gryffindor dan melewati berbagai halangan dan rintangan termasuk password masuk asramanya, akhirnya Harrypun sampai di tempat tujuan. Hermione lagi duduk anteng sambil ngejambakin rambut merah Ron yang udah ga berbentuk itu, biasanya sih nyari ubannya Ron yang kabarnya sudah mengalami penuaan dini. Harry kadang-kadang ngerasa tu pasangan udah kayak pasangan manula aja tingkahnya, tapi biarinlah, mungkin itu cara mereka berdua untuk bermesraan atau whateper, Harry males mikir.

Harry yang jones merasa hidupnya tambah ngenes kalo harus ngeliat lama-lama adegan yang demikian. Makanya dia sekarang lebih seneng maen di tempatnya Draco, alasannya simple, mereka sesama jones … haha …. Dan mereka juga suka janjian buat nyari gebetan bareng, sasarannya adalah para penyihir yang berprofesi sebagai artis atau penyanyi, yang bodinya sexy dan wajahnya cantik menor gimana gitu, terus mereka suka nongkrong di acara panggung hiburan gratisan, tapi sialnya mereka ga pernah sukses ngedapetin cewek ampe sekarang. Jadilah keduanya menjadi korban ejekan si cempreng Pangsit-eh… Pansy, temen seasrama Draco yang super tengil and nyebelin abis.

Balik ke Harry yang masih ngos-ngosan sambil nyeka keringet segede biji jagung yang ngalir dari keningnya.

"Kenape lu 'Ry? Habis ikut lomba lari karung di mane lu?" tanya Ron sambil bangun dari tengkurepnya di sofa, sementara Hermione cuma bengong ngeliatin tampang kucel sohib yang udah dia anggap adeknya sendiri itu.

"Biasa Ron, maen di tempat Draco!" ucap Harry sambil ngelapin keringetnya pake lengan kemejanya.

"Ih, jorok lu 'Ry, pake sapu tangan napa sih? Lagian ngapain lu lari-lari kayak dikejar hansip gitu kalo cuman dari tempatnya si Malfoy?" sahut Hermione sambil menyodorkan sebuah saputangan entah darimana ke muka Harry.

" itu die masalahnya, gue abis mecahin celengan keramiknya si Draco. Hadiah ultah dari emaknya tercinta, si Tante Cissy…"

"Yang suka dipamerin di aula, yang warnanya biru katanya produk impor itu ya?" kepo Ron sambil nyengir bahagia

"Sukur deh kalo tu celengan pecah. Gue empet banget liat si Ferret kampret itu nyombong kagak jelas tiap mo makan," tampang bahagia Ron sambil nyengir enampuluh senti.

"Lu apal banget ya ama tu celengan, Ron?" Harry malah sempat-sempatnya terheran-heran.

"Udeh, kagak usah nanggepin ocehanye Ron. Betewe, lu belum nyeritain masalah lu kan, kenape lu ampe lari-lari ga jelas gitu?" potong Hermione sambil ngembat cemilan keripik kentangnya Seamus yang masih sisa separo.

'Lumayan,' bathin Hermione gembira.

"Nah, jadi ceritanya gini …." Harry pun menceritakan masalah yang tengah dia hadapi sekomplet-kompletnya, sampai tidak ada yang tertinggal. Hemione manggut-manggut, sementara Ron malah tidur saking konsennya mendengarkan.

"Nah, gitu 'Mione. Please, tolong gue ya!" pinta Harry sambil mengeluarkan jurus kedip-kedip puppy eyes yang dia pelajari dari Proffesor Dumbledore di mana konon kabarnya bisa langsung bikin Dark Lord muntah-muntah sehingga lebih mudah dikalahkan.

"Um… gimane ye. Ini perkara yang rada musingin 'Rry. Lu sih kagak ati-ati…"

"Yaelah, kalo gue ati-ati, gue kagak usah minta tolong sama elu keles…"

"Oke, gini aja. Lu beli aja yang baru…" senyum lebar Hermione saat sebuah ide muncul di otaknya.

"Duh… tu celengan kan mahal, duit darimana gue?" tanya Harry nelangsa.

"Lu kan punya tabungan, lu ambil aja di Gringots…"

"Wah, tu duit buat tabungan gue di hari tua, sayang kalo cuma buat beli celengan, Mione…"

"Lu jadi orang pelit amat sih," sembur Hermione, kesal melihat sohibnya yang labil itu.

"Oke deh, tapi kalo gue udah ambil, gue mesti beli di mane? Secara tu celengan kan antik, ga semua toko ngejual kan?" Harry bingung sendiri.

"Lu ga pernah denger yang namanye layanan Lu Pesen Gue Anter? Ini baru tren tau…dasar ga gaul lu!" Hermione tertawa jumawa dengan aksen sedikit merendahkan Harry, ngerasa jadi orang yang paling gaul seHogwarts mungkin.

"Baru denger gue?" Harry masih bingung.

"Udah, lu pokoknya tinggal kirim surat ke tokonya dia,tulis barang yang lu pesen, kirim duit sambil tulis alamat tujuan lu, ntar barang dah nyampe sendiri, gampang kan!"

Harry manggut-manggut.

Dua hari kemudian ….

"Apaan ni Ry? Lu sarap ya, masak celengan keramik gue lu ganti ame keramik lantai gini?" Draco kembali uring-uringan saat melihat benda yang barusan diberikan Harry buat mengganti celengan keramiknya yang pecah.

"Sori 'Co, gue salah pesen barang!"

"Ah, lu emang kagak pernah beres kalo urusan beginian. Pokoknya gue ga mau tau, besok tu celengan musti lu ganti. Titik."

"Co…tapi kan susah…"

"Emang gue pikirin…atau gue kagak ajakin lu ke acara panggung gratisan lagi, ga jadi kenalan ama penyihir-penyihir sexy ntu, mau lu!"

"Ya kagak lah Co…gue bisa merana entar, udah jones, ga punya gebetan lagi …."

"Ya udah, kalo gitu sana cepetan nyari…"

"Iye…iye…"

Dan akhirnya Harry harus muter-muter sendiri buat nyari celengan yang mirip celengan punya Draco yang sudah pecah berkeping-keping itu.

 **FINISH**

 _Ini apa maksudnya, saya sendiri juga bingung (author yang aneh), pokoknya saya cuman lagi pengen bikin fanfic Harry friendshipan ama Draco yang parody humor gaje segaring-garingnya, ga tau kalo jadinya ancur … Hehehe. Maafkan kalo tokoh-tokohnya jadi OOC gila gitu, maklum authornya lagi stress… Hahaha …_

 _Kalo ga keberatan silakan repyu sebanyak-banyaknya ya …_

 _Thanks…_


End file.
